Not So Lucky Girl
by Bubbly-bub
Summary: Isabella Swan lost her mother at a young age and is now the new girl at prestige Boarding School. Bella doesn't want to go to the school but what happens when Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen.


**EPOV**

There she was, standing in the sunlight, her hair shinning a red-ish brown, her pale skin almost translucent. My heart beat quicker than normal than settled again. She continued up the front steps of the board school and through the large double oak doors. She wore the school uniform but slightly different. Her skirt was short and her shirt sleeves rolled up. It was rare to see anybody defy the school uniform rules but somehow, I didn't think she cared. The other girls around the school had also noticed the new girl and her ability to turn heads. Especially the guys. I noticed as one boy in particular, Mike Newton, I thought his name was, almost drooling over her. This new girl didn't even notice the attention she brought. She ignored it all as if this was normal. As the warning bell for roll call rang I moved forward from where my family was standing. We each had a car, all sitting in the rent-a-garage down the street and had been greatly upset when told we could take them no further. The expensive, no-scholarship-allowed, school was greatly known for the many students who had left and become politicians, lawyers and plastic surgeons but apparently the school had its strict no car policy.

I entered through the large doors and into the large main hall. It was already crowed and teachers were beginning to direct which students went where.

"Edward!" A shrill voice which sent chills up my spine. I turned to see Jessica pushing past others to reach me. I groaned inwardly. "Hey Eddie boy." She crooned in an annoying way.

"Hi Jessica, it's good to see your well. How were your holidays?" I faked the happiness in my voice. In fact I was worried. Did she think that we still had a thing going? Did she think that we would actually be a couple? At that moment I felt Emmett almost materialize beside me.

"Hey Edward, you aren't going to cheat on Lauren are you?" I gave my brother a confused but annoyed look. "I know you like the whole play-boy-thing you have going, but seriously dude!"

I finally understood what Emmett was doing. He was trying to make Jessica leave me alone. It didn't make a difference to me or my brother that I was a player. So what if I used my looks to get a little action?

I turned back to Jessica. Her face was slightly red but after a few deep breaths her face turned back to its usual colour. "I don't mind if you're a player Edward Cullen but trust me when I say this, by the end of this term you _will_ be mine. That I can promise you." With that she turned and walked away.

Emmett made a funny face then burst out laughing. "She has problems that girl." I joined in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked my sister Alice.

"Emmett just saved me from Jessica by saying I was cheating on Lauren..." Something in my mind just clicked. I turned slowly to face Emmett who now had the blonde and stunning looking Rosalie hanging off his arm. "Emmett," I said allowing my voice to deepen; "If I was cheating on Lauren... wouldn't that mean I was dating her?"

Emmett stared at me wide eyed. "Crap," he muttered.

"Edward!" I turned to face Lauren, she had shoulder length hair and a face caked with makeup. She was pushing through the crowd and once she reached me her breath was slightly ragged. "Jessica... said... you... cheating... me." She paused for a second as I waited for the worst. Finally after catching her breath she said, "Jessica Stanley said that you were cheating on me, which I find strange considering I didn't even know we were dating. Though I don't mind dating you at all..." She slurred her words trying to sound sexy. It wasn't working.

"Lauren, I'm sorry you have to hear it this way but we aren't dating. Both you and Jessica are great girls but you are not what I want. Sorry." With that I turned my back on her and faced my family and friends.

"That was kind of harsh Edward." My best friend and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper said.

"She'll get over it."

"I don't know about that Edward. This is Lauren we're talking about. If anything she'll be plotting some stupid scheme to get you to like her."

The group began to laugh. Some people thought it was strange having your best friends as your family but I didn't care. In my family there was my dad Carlisle, my twin sister Alice, my older brother Emmett and my mum Esme. Then there was Alice's boyfriend Jasper and Emmett's Girlfriend Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie were both living in a foster care home when they ran away, not liking the way that people treated them. Some people assumed they were related because of their blonde hair but that wasn't true.

"Oh that's us!" Alice yelled in an excited voice which matched her pixie like attitude. Her voice pulled me out of my head as I watched her and Rosalie walk up the small flight of stairs and through the doors at the back of the room. Like usual Alice and Rosalie were in the same room. They were one of the few who had a say in where their room was and who was in it. The teachers, after knowing my family didn't even bother to look at the list. They always sent my family through first. Marking our names off on the 'first-day-of-the-year and make-sure-everybody-has-turned-up' roll.

"Oh, and Isabella Swan." Mrs Peirce said suddenly after checking her roll. Mrs Peirce was an old woman at the school and was in charge of the students boarding. Alice and Rosalie stoped mid step and turned to stare. The entire room fell silent as I watched the girl with brown hair from earlier before walk up the steps. As she past Mrs Peirce she was stopped. "Do you have another uniform Miss Swan?"

Isabella was shocked. Then she turned to face Mrs Peirce, something in her eye told me that Mrs Peirce was stepping over a very fine line. "I do. It is exactly like this one. Why do you ask?"

"Because Miss Swan, Your skirt is too short and I would prefer it if you rolled your sleeves down."

Something flickered across Isabella's face. Anger, annoyance, pain? She just smiled at Mrs Peirce but the smile wasn't normal, it was forced and I wondered out of the entire student body, who noticed. "I'm sorry Mrs Peirce if how I wear my clothes bothers you. You know, my mother used to say something like that to me. Said wearing short clothes would get me in trouble no matter how much it suited me. Guess I proved her wrong, didn't I?" My heart skipped a beat as I listened to her voice. It sounded beautiful like wind chimes. I continued watching Isabella as she walked past Mrs Peirce who looked as if she had been hit. She didn't yell or go off at Isabella like she would do to most. Isabella's words were strange and made no sense. She was hiding something, that much I could work out. I didn't care though. As I watched her follow Alice and Rosalie in silence my heart did back flips. Isabella Swan. Whoever she was and whatever she was hiding I wanted to know. I wanted to become part of her life. There was something about her that I couldn't work out.

There was just something.

**~_~~_~**

**K, guys, I know that it's probably boring but I wanted to get some background info in first and then into the story. If you want me to continue writing plz press the pretty button under this. :) Be fair on me as this is my first fanfiction. Ps. If you didn't understand some of Edwards thoughts it's because he's confused and doesn't understand what's going on. Oh and I don't mind if yu don't like this story. I have other things im writing.**

**Bub-bye for now,**

**Bubbly-bub xx**


End file.
